


A New Shade of Paint

by cuteypandapie



Category: West Wing
Genre: F/M, Santos Administration, The West Wing - Freeform, West Wing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 03:23:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18357605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteypandapie/pseuds/cuteypandapie
Summary: When Donna pranks Josh, something unexpected happens.





	A New Shade of Paint

Donnatella Moss was bored.

It was a Saturday morning, and she had nothing to do. Last month, she was deemed too pregnant to continue working as the first lady’s chief of staff. She now found herself sitting at home, almost missing the stress of working at the White House.

Almost.

One of her favorite hobbies was now bothering her poor, stressed husband, Josh Lyman. Josh already had way too much work from working as the president’s chief of staff, and Donna almost felt bad for teasing him even more. But she was bored, and when she was bored, it was always Josh who took the brunt of her pranks.

 

“Jooosssshhh!” Donna yelled, and Josh immediately came to her side.

“What’s wrong, love? Is there anything I can do to help?” he sweetly asked.

“Josh, I was reading something in a medical journal recently.” she began.

“Medical journal? No wonder Mrs. Santos wanted to send you home.” he joked.

“This is serious, Josh. I read something that worried me. Apparently, there’s a chemical in green paint that may lead to birth defects.”

 

Rewind. 

When Josh and Donna bought the house a year ago, she was pleasantly surprised with the outside. However, the inside was a whole different story. The walls were painted a dull shade of green, one that almost reminded Donna of mold. The couple had always meant to repaint the walls, but their busy lives never allowed them any time to repaint. To their credit they had gotten a fair amount of the walls repainted to a more stylish tan, but many rooms (including the nursery) were still that ugly shade of green. 

 

“Really? You’re sure you’re not making this up?” Josh asked, an incredulous look on his face.

“Honey, why would I lie? I mean, there’s only a small chance, and it hasn’t been completely proven yet, but I thought it was interesting.” Donna replied.

 

With perfect timing, the doorbell rang. 

“Oh, that’s Abbey. She promised me that she would take me to lunch today and offer a few pregnancy tips.” 

“Okay babe, I’ll see you soon.” With that Josh kissed Donna goodbye, and she left.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Honey, I’m back!” Donna shouted, dropping her purse onto the counter. Suddenly, she smelled something unfamiliar. She followed the smell into the nursery, when something startled her.

“Is that-“

Josh emerged, wearing a dirty, ragged shirt covered in aqua paint.

“Do you like it?” he asked, almost scared to hear the answer.

 

“Josh, I-“ 

Donna’s eyes filled with tears. She just meant to prank Josh, but she never expected it to go this far.

“You know, I can always switch to another color if you want-“

Josh was interrupted by Donna launching herself at him, tears ruining her makeup and paint staining her shirt.

“Josh, I only meant to prank you! I didn’t mean for you to spend all this time painting the room another color! But you did anyways, and it looks so beautiful!” she sobbed.

Josh blinked, confused. He wasn’t supposed to paint the room?

“So this whole time- you just meant it as a prank?” he asked.

“Yes! Oh, it’s so pretty! I know Leo’s going to love his room. You did a really good job.” Donna exclaimed, her tears finally stopping.

And with that, the couple kissed, in the beautiful aqua light of the nursery.


End file.
